


Blanket Hog

by Jordanlynn542



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanlynn542/pseuds/Jordanlynn542
Summary: A sanvers one shot I wrote





	Blanket Hog

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a secret Santa, and I’ve never seen Supergirl, so I am sorry if this is out of character.

Maggie and Alex has been friends for a while now. At least 2 years, and they were having one of their weekly sleepovers. Maggie has always been a bit of a blanket hog, and Alex was especially done with it tonight. “I swear to God, Maggie,” she exclaimed, sitting up, and attempting to pull the blanket away, but failing. At this point, Maggie was sitting up as well. She smiled mischievously. 

“Or what,” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Just give me some of the blanket, please,” she sighed. 

Maggie’s smirk grew. “Make me.” 

She was feeling rather flirtatious tonight. She didn’t even quite know if Alex liked girls. She tried to have the conversation before, but Alex always would change the subject. 

Alex tugged on the blanket, a look of anger in her eyes. “Give me some,” she demanded, tugging harder. She continued tugging until Maggie got closer to her. She was used to Maggie being somewhat of a tease, but it had been impacting her more lately. She could feel a blush rising on her face, and she tried her best to hide it. “C’mon, Maggie,” she begged, but to no avail. She sighed, and stood up to go get another blanket.

Maggie felt really bad. She was really just trying to test the waters. She really liked Alex, and she seemed off limits. Maybe that was a part of why she liked her. She waited for Alex to walk back in. “Look, I’m sorry,” she started. “This is really awkward,” she paused, trying to think of how to word what she was about to say. “Listen, Alex. I really like you, and I don’t really think you like me that way, but I can’t help it.” She was scared of ruining their friendship, but she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She sat there, and waited for the heart shattering response that she was sure that she’d get. Instead, Alex’s face softened. She walked closer to Maggie, and pulled her into a hug. 

Alex hadn’t expected to walk in, and immediately be confessed to, but she was okay with it. She liked Maggie as well, but was still coming to terms with the fact that she even liked a girl in the first place. She didn’t know what to say, so she muttered a quiet, “I like you, too, Maggie.”

Maggie was taken completely of guard by this. She quickly pulled away from the hug, and look into Alex’s eyes, as to check that she wasn’t lying. Once she determined that she hadn’t, she smiled. “Can I kiss you,” she asked. Upon Alex nodding, Maggie slowly brought her hand up to Alex’s cheek. Softly, she brought their lips together. 

Though the kiss was short, it was gentle, and caring. They could both feel the love radiating off of the other. In short, it was a beautiful bliss.

In this moment, Alex forgot all about the fact that she might be disappointing her family, and friends. She didn’t understand that they would accept her. All the thought about was Alex. She thought about the way her lips felt against her. Maggie’s lips were soft in contrast to Alex’s slightly chapped ones. She thought about the way she tasted. She tasted like liquor, and the leftover pizza they had that night. She thought about how amazingly beautiful it felt to be this close to someone she cared about this much.

 

Maggie was the first to pull away, she would say she needed air, but she really just wanted to see Alex’s face, again. She looked even more beautiful than Maggie remembered. Her cheeks were flushing a deep red from lack of oxygen, and the kiss, her lips were just barely swollen, and hair was slightly messy from laying in bed. She smiled lightly, before pulling her into another kiss. This one was longer, and more needy. It was equally as beautiful, but in a different way. While the first one was a soft, and careful kiss, the beginning of something beautiful; this one was longing, and exciting, the start of something amazing. 

This time, it was Alex’s turn to pull away. They had been kissing for a while, and she really needed air. She pulled away, panting lightly, and blushing furiously. She laughed lightly, seeing that Maggie looked the same. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. It sunk in to both of them, that they days of sneaking glances, and hiding blushes were over. Now, they could look for as long as they want, and blush as deep as their bodies felt necessary. 

They both fell asleep that night, feeling wonderful. The best part of it all was that Maggie didn’t need to hog the blanket, as they were so entangled with each other, that the blanket fit them both perfectly.


End file.
